


Сердце

by Anaquilibria, teamharrydore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Mild Gore, Mystery, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: Большинство безнадёжных дел Аврората начинаются, когда Рон говорит «ну пиздец», и в этот раз Гарри с ним согласен.





	Сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Тег "Don't copy to another site" стоит у всех моих фиков, чтобы один сторонний сервис не копировал тексты без разрешения. Но если вы вдруг хотите разместить мой фик у себя или перевести его, можно написать мне с запросом.

— Ну пиздец, — говорит Рон.

Гарри мрачно думает, что большинство их безнадёжных дел начинается, когда Рон говорит «ну пиздец». Впрочем, сейчас, в солнечный полдень на берегу озера возле Хогвартса, он полностью согласен с Роном.

Белая гробница Альбуса Дамблдора вскрыта, фиолетовое звёздчатое полотно распахнуто, и Гарри с трудом заставляет себя посмотреть на тело в белоснежной мантии. Кажется, будто Дамблдор спит — если бы не тёмно-красный разрез на груди.

— Зачем на него вообще наложили Сохраняющие? — бормочет Рон, наклоняясь над разрезом. — Гарри, посвети.

— Люмос, — говорит Гарри, с облегчением замечая, что рука не дрожит.

Слушая, как Рон, едва не касаясь палочкой раны, выговаривает цепочку диагностических заклинаний — с медицинской диагностикой у него всегда было лучше — Гарри вспоминает аврорское обучение и отстраняется от ситуации. Или пытается отстраниться; в конце концов, кто-то вскрыл гробницу Дамблдора и украл оттуда Бузинную палочку.

«Сама… сама гробница цела, но она вся в тëмной магии», — сказала Макгонагалл, когда, задыхаясь от возмущения, рассказывала это им с Роном и Робардсом, и теперь Гарри понимает, что она имела в виду. Сначала ему казалось, так на него действует мысль о том, что именно им придëтся вскрывать гробницу Дамблдора, но теперь, дыша ровно и глубоко, он чувствует что-то злое и тёмное, странное ощущение, как будто ему в спину кто-то смотрит, и нужно обернуться, чтобы защититься, но в то же время оборачиваться ни в коем случае нельзя.

— Сердце вырезали, — наконец говорит Рон, разгибаясь. — Аккуратно так.

— Зачем кому-то красть Бузинную палочку, понятно, — говорит Гарри; теперь, задним умом, возвращение еë в гробницу кажется красивой, но дурацкой идеей. — Но зачем вырезать сердце?..

— Меня больше интересует, кто. — Рон вздрагивает и виновато, как снова школьник, смотрит на Макгонагалл, возникшую у них за спинами. — На территорию Хогвартса без приглашения могут попасть педагоги, нынешние студенты и волшебники достаточно сильные, чтобы нарушить защиту — и с ними, конечно, может пройти кто угодно, но после То… Волдеморта новая защита гораздо сильнее. Я проверила — она не была нарушена. Да, и сейчас ещë можете пройти вы, мистер Уизли или мистер Робардс, конечно.

— То есть или этот кто-то не сбежал немедленно, до того, как перекрыли все выходы…

— Потому что я проверила списки учеников, и все на месте, а преподаватели тем более, — заканчивает за Рона Макгонагалл. — Или я решительно ничего не понимаю. Человеческое сердце нужно в множестве зелий и ритуалов, ничего из этого не безобидно… сердце такого, как Дамблдор…

Еë голос срывается, и она наклоняет голову, но тут же снова вскидывает еë:

— Страшно представить.

Отозвав Макгонагалл с Роном на пару шагов и сосредоточившись, Гарри вскидывает палочку. По протоколу полагается оставить всë как есть и накрыть щитом, но видеть развороченную им же гробницу невыносимо.

— Репаро! — говорит Гарри.

Белый мрамор срастается без следа повреждений, и только после этого Гарри воздвигает прозрачный заградительный купол.

— Не могли бы мы поговорить с портретом Дамблдора, профессор? — спрашивает Гарри у Макгонагалл.

Та качает головой.

— Я тоже об этом думала, но он уже несколько дней не появляется. Понятия не имею, где он. — Она раздражëнно фыркает, по-кошачьи сузив глаза. — Зная его, где угодно, хоть бы и на карточке от шоколадной лягушки.

Гарри едва удерживает рвущееся с языка «Как обычно», думая о способности Дамблдора исчезать с портрета в особо нужные моменты.

Больше им в Хогвартсе делать нечего, и они отправляются обратно.

— Интересно, сколько прошло, пока Макгонагалл обнаружила, что случилось?.. — почти риторически спрашивает Гарри, когда они идут к границе территории.

— День-два, — тут же отзывается Рон к удивлению Гарри. — Она часто гуляет там рядом, мне Невилл говорил.

Они переглядываются, прекрасно понимая, что шансы отследить внутри Хогвартса кого-то, способного на настолько заметную тëмную магию, если он не попался раньше, примерно нулевые.

— Как думаешь, — мрачно интересуется Гарри, — какова вероятность, что ничего не случится, пока у нас не появится план получше, чем «проверить всех в Хогвартсе»?

— Комбинаторика — это к Гермионе, — с умным видом отвечает Рон и, не сдержавшись, хмыкает: — Не с нашим везением, дружище.

***

Следующее же утро встречает их новостью: Аберфорт Дамблдор пропал.

— Я порасспрашивал в Хогсмиде. — Рон устало плюхается за свой стол, и на пол планируют несколько недописанных отчëтов; Гарри смутно подозревает, что какие-то из них — за позапрошлый месяц. — Розмерту, Паддифут, завсегдатаев «Головы» — ну, с этими был дохлый номер, даже те, что могли связать два слова, ничего не знали. Он просто взял и не пришëл позавчера, сегодня его всë ещë нет, и мы бы об этом узнали неизвестно когда, если бы Ариана каким-то образом не пробралась в портрет Дайлис Дервент в кабинете Невилла. Фиг знает, как она это сделала, она всегда была особенная.

Он кидает в Гарри свëрнутой в трубку газетой, и Гарри ловит еë, прежде чем она успевает развернуться.

— Экстренный тираж «Пророка», — говорит Рон. — Робардс надавил на редактора. Хоть какая-то от них польза.

С обложки смотрит хмурое лицо Аберфорта Дамблдора и подпись: «РАЗЫСКИВАЕТСЯ ДЛЯ СВИДЕТЕЛЬСТВА ПО ДЕЛУ». Нежелательное лицо номер один, вспоминает Гарри и передëргивается. Аберфорт пытается скрыться за рамкой фото, но, похоже, некуда.

День начинается просто отлично.

— Время примерно сходится. — Рон рисует на обороте какого-то отчëта полосу с засечками;он любит рисовать схемы, когда разбирается с делами, и Гарри согласен, что так действительно наглядней. — Сегодня вторник, в пятницу вечером-ночью он тырит палочку и вырезает Дамблдору сердце, и у него есть время до понедельника исчезнуть куда угодно, потому что в той части всë равно никто не ходит, если только не к теплицам на травологию. Макгонагалл, впрочем, обломала ему планы, но всë равно искать его мы начали только сейчас.

— Один вопрос, — говорит Гарри. — Как он прошëл?

Рон шлëпает себя ладонью по лбу.

— Защита попутала Дамблдоров? Какая разница, какой. — Гарри закатывает глаза, и Рон меняет направление: — Окей, но согласись, на совпадение это не тянет.

— Может, тому, кому понадобилось сердце Дамблдора, был нужен и Аберфорт? Например, что-то связанное с кровным родством.

— Думаешь, ему тоже вырезали сердце? — Рон слегка зеленеет. — Тогда странно, что он исчез… ну, целиком. С Дамблдором-то не особо прятались.

Гарри неопределëнно угукает.

— В любом случае, Аберфорт пока что наша единственная зацепка. — Он рассматривает фото на «Пророке», как будто где-то на нëм спрятана подсказка к тому, куда мог деться Аберфорт; тот хмуро смотрит из-за очков-половинок, так похожих на другие знакомые, и Гарри чувствует короткий острый укол боли.

— Которой нет, — вздыхает Рон.

— Которой нет.

***

Этой ночью Гарри снится призрачный Кингс-Кросс между жизнью и смертью и Дамблдор, держащий в руках собственное сердце. Тëмно-красный выглядит слишком ярко и неуместно, и чем дольше Гарри смотрит на Дамблдора, тем сильнее его полночно-синяя мантия темнеет и блестит, пропитываясь, и смотреть на это почти так же неудобно и стыдно, как на ободранного красного ребëнка, в которого превратился Волдеморт.

Дамблдор настойчиво смотрит прямо ему в глаза, и Гарри кажется, что он чего-то от него хочет.

В три ночи Гарри встаëт и, шлëпая босыми ногами по холодному полу, идëт в ванную выпить Сон-без-Снов.

В полшестого утра и ничуть не выспавшись он обречëнно смотрит на часы, отсчитывающие время до шести, и думает о том, как однажды на первом курсе ему приснился Квиррелл.

— Трелони бы мной гордилась, — говорит он в пустоте спальни и чувствует себя как дурак.

С утра пораньше Гарри аппарирует в Хогсмид и оттуда идëт в Хогвартс. Вибрацию магии на границе территории Хогвартса он чувствует сразу, и по коже невольно пробегают мурашки: это заклятие шуток не шутит, и у Гарри есть сильное подозрение, что при неудачной попытке вскрыть защиту кого-то бы просто по ней размазало.

После победы над Волдемортом Гермиона честно вернула все книги; Гарри не знает, где сейчас та, что ему нужна, но очень надеется, что Макгонагалл не избавилась от неë и не спрятала слишком далеко. На самом деле он даже не уверен, что ему нужна именно она, но она — единственная, которую он знает.

Макгонагалл, предупреждëнная заклятием, уже ждëт его у подножия спиральной лестницы в кабинет директора.

— Какие-то новости, Поттер? — спрашивает она, пока лестница поднимает их, и Гарри качает головой.

— Что делают магические портреты, если тот, кто на них изображëн, жив? — брякает он.

— Не движутся, — отвечает Макгонагалл так, будто это очевидность.

Лестница приносит их к двери, и Гарри переключается на то, зачем пришëл.

— Муффлиато, — говорит Гарри, когда за ними закрываются двери кабинета, и портреты оскорблëнно качают головами. — Профессор, мне на время нужны «Тайны темнейшего искусства». Оула Баллока, кажется, но я не помню точно.

Макгонагалл хватает ртом воздух:

— Но… зачем… вы думаете, всë настолько серьëзно… да, хорошо, Поттер.

Она исчезает за небольшой дверью в углу кабинета, и Гарри остаëтся разглядывать пустую раму портрета Дамблдора. А ведь как всë было бы проще, будь у них возможность его спросить.

— Держите. — Макгонагалл протягивает ему потрëпанный и пахнущий чем-то тошнотворно-сладковатым том в универсальной чëрной обложке, которую Гарри иногда видел на учебниках, чтобы они не трепались; он еле давит смешок от контраста. — Постарайтесь не задерживаться и проследите, чтобы она не попала ни в чьи руки, кроме ваших и мистера Уизли. Лучше даже без мистера Уизли.

— Понял, профессор, — кивает Гарри. — Спасибо. Я еë верну, честное слово.

Он молниеносно вскидывает палочку:

— Обливиэйт!

И быстро выходит, пока Макгонагалл стоит с расфокусированным взглядом.

***

Как читать Оула Баллока, чтобы не вытек мозг, — уже тайна темнейшего искусства, раздражённо думает Гарри, сидя вечером на кухне с чёртовой книгой и словарями, одолженными у Гермионы. К счастью, ему нужна только одна глава, самая короткая из всех.

— Тело остаётся нетленно, — вслух повторяет Гарри, — и призывает душу. Дабы избежать этого…

Под конец главы о хоркруксах Гарри медленно холодеет, начиная выстраивать теорию.

Пожалуйста, мысленно думает он, пожалуйста, только не это, что угодно, возрождение Волдеморта, тайный ребёнок Волдеморта, хоркрукс Амбридж, что угодно, только не это.

Когда он, спрятав чёртову книгу в домашний сейф, валится в кровать и закрывает глаза, ему снится Дамблдор.

Гарри снова поит его зельем, и Дамблдор кричит, и перестаёт шевелиться, когда остатки зелья стекают по его губам, но дно чаши пусто — и, опустив взгляд на Дамблдора, Гарри видит в ране на его груди открытый и зло сияющий алым медальон.

***

Гарри просыпается с резким вдохом, весь в поту, и сердце бешено колотится.

Возможно, он просто перечитал Баллока на ночь, но сон не выходит у него из головы; в конце концов, даже если эта абсолютно идиотская попытка закончится ничем — ну, прогуляется. На часах пять утра, и он судорожно бегает по дому, натягивая штаны, ботинки и чёрную мантию — лучше лишний раз не светить аврорской. Перед самым выходом он думает о мантии-невидимке, но там, куда он идёт, его заметят даже в ней.

Закрыв глаза, Гарри поворачивается на месте и аппарирует.

Он едва удерживает равновесие на скользком камне, в который раз чувствуя себя так, будто его протащило через слишком узкую трубу. Холодный ветер бросает в лицо капли воды и запах соли, и, пару раз схватив их ртом, Гарри приходит в себя.

Он снова стоит там же, где однажды был три года назад: на обломке скалы посреди безрадостного серого моря, — но три года назад его наполняли совсем другие чувства. Интерес. Напряжение. Предвкушение. Как сказал бы Дамблдор — и как теперь думает Гарри — у него есть догадка.

И теперь Гарри страшно, что она оправдается.

Он спускается по камням ближе к скале, едва не оступаясь на одном из них. Забавно было бы у самой разгадки — в этом он почти уверен — разбить голову и быть смытым в море. Соскользнув с последнего и стараясь лишний раз не думать о холоде воды, он плывëт в трещину в скале; мантия мгновенно намокает, а тяжëлые аврорские ботинки тянут вниз, и когда он наконец добирается до низких ступеней, ведущих в пещеру, он порядком вымотан.

Плохо.

Высушив себя заклинанием, Гарри пытается вспомнить, где именно открывался проход к озеру.

«Люмос», — мысленно произносит он и ведëт неярким светом палочки вдоль стен, вглядываясь в грязь и мокрые зелëные разводы. На втором проходе вдоль стены он наконец замечает ближе к центру едва заметную россыпь бурых пятен.

— Диффиндо, — шепчет Гарри, не очень доверяя своим невербальным близко к телу, и кровь из рассечëнной левой ладони брызжет на стену, перекрывая старые пятна.

Особенно не таясь, Гарри проходит внутрь.

Теперь всë зависит от того, насколько верна его догадка, и глядя на мягкий свет в центре озера, Гарри вдруг на долю секунды хочет развернуться и уйти, как будто отказ признавать происходящее каким-то образом его отменит.

Вместо этого он идëт вдоль по берегу туда, где должна быть лодка.

Скрип и грохот склизкой позеленевшей цепи слышно, наверное, и в центре тоже. Лодка кажется ещë более утлой, чем три года назад; в «аврорском режиме» Гарри отвлечëнно думает, не может ли вода из озера разъедать еë — вдобавок к тому, что ей уже порядком лет. На борту решительно негде спрятаться, ближе к носу пробивается влажное пятно, и Гарри, не уверенный в прочности лодки, на всякий случай старается не касаться его.

Всю дорогу до светящегося островка Гарри с отстранëнной усталостью ждëт, не прилетит ли навстречу зелëный луч. Это странное состояние, похожее на то, в котором он шëл умирать в Запретный лес: спокойствие и лëгкое неверие, и единственное, что он хочет, — чтобы всë это просто закончилось, но теперь рядом с ним больше никого нет.

На берегу виднеется высокая фигура в тëмном.

— Экспеллиармус, — говорит знакомый голос, едва лодка ощутимо ударяется о край берега, и палочка Гарри мгновенно вырывается у него из руки.

Подняв обе ладони вверх, Гарри выбирается из лодки — и смотрит в лицо Аберфорта Дамблдора.

Его волосы серые и спутанные, тëмно-синяя и внезапно вполне чистая мантия знакома Гарри ещë по «Кабаньей голове», а в руке зажаты Бузинная палочка и палочка Гарри — и на долю секунды Гарри накрывает огромное облегчение.

А потом Аберфорт говорит:

— Извини, Гарри. Простая формальность: хотелось по-настоящему вернуть себе свою палочку.

И всë внутри Гарри смерзается в один бесчувственный ком.

— Я догадывался, — говорит Гарри, стараясь, чтобы это выглядело обычно. — Потому и пришëл один.

Дамблдор кивает.

— Да, я предполагал, что ты рано или поздно поймëшь. В некотором смысле даже хотел этого, иначе Аберфорт бы исчез куда незаметнее. — Он улыбается, ярко и невыносимо знакомо. — Очень благородно с твоей стороны не привести сюда отряд авроров, чтобы сохранить мою репутацию. Хотя не ожидал, что ты доберëшься так быстро.

Гарри вызывает в памяти лицо Дамблдора, говорящего: «Олух! Пузырь! Остаток! Уловка!» — и фыркает в ответ; всë, что он может доставать из звенящей внутри мерзлоты — воспоминания. Ариану он решает не упоминать, опасаясь за неë, даже если она и портрет.

Дамблдор легко толкает лодку, и она исчезает, скользя обратно.

— Я призову еë снова, если понадобится. — Он взмахивает Бузинной палочкой, не отпуская палочки Гарри, и наколдовывает друг напротив друга два кресла, обитых ярко-жëлтым ситцем. — Наконец-то она слушается меня в полной мере. Непослушная палочка — всë равно что полупарализованная рука, как знаешь и ты, Гарри.

Вслед за Дамблдором Гарри автоматически опускается в кресло.

— Почему сердце? — спрашивает он. — В «Тайнах темнейшего искусства» было что-то расплывчатое о том, что предыдущее тело должно быть разрушено, но Оул Баллок писал об этом очень неохотно.

— А, — отвечает Дамблдор. — Видишь ли, Оул Баллок был, несомненно, прав в том, что предыдущее, мëртвое тело рано или поздно притянет хоркрукс в себя и тот погибнет. Но чтобы этого не произошло, уничтожать всë тело необязательно, достаточно уничтожить сердце. Вдобавок у меня не было времени надëжно развеять себя по ветру: след тëмной магии, даже настолько слабый, что остался там, был бы замечен очень быстро.

— Но что вы делаете… здесь? Сэр, — запоздало и невпопад добавляет Гарри.

— Пережидаю трансформацию. — Приглядевшись в неярком зелëном свете, Гарри замечает у лба Дамблдора слегка отросшие красновато-каштановые волосы. — Это достаточно надëжное место, не находишь? И здешняя тëмная магия очень помогает трансформации.

Гарри бессмысленно кивает.

— А… когда вы создали хоркрукс, профессор?

В нëм вспыхивает короткая, безумная надежда, но для этого ему нужно знать.

— Это получилось случайно, — пожимает плечами Дамблдор. — Я почему-то не собирался создавать их осознанно. В любом случае, как оказалось, в памятной ссоре с Геллертом Гриндельвальдом заклятие, убившее Ариану, всë же было моим — и крохотный осколок моей души отбросило в ближайшее живое существо, то есть, к сожалению, в Аберфорта. Ему понадобилось время, чтобы проявиться, и ещë, чтобы окончательно подчинить Аберфорта: мой брат оказался на удивление силëн. Впрочем, и я тогда был вымотан.

— Но раскаяние, — говорит Гарри. — Разве оно не соединяет душу обратно?

Дамблдор улыбается.

— А это, Гарри, было совершенно гениальным совпадением. Видишь ли, в глубине души я всегда верил, что Ариану убил Геллерт. Общего раскаяния, как очевидно, не хватило… впрочем, оно и к лучшему.

Надежда гаснет так же быстро, как появилась, и какое-то время они оба просто молчат: Дамблдор — погружëнный в раздумья, Гарри — опустивший глаза на собственные колени.

— У тебя, как и всегда есть выбор. — Дамблдор вдруг наклоняется и накрывает его сложенные руки своей свободной.

Гарри смотрит только на них, гоня из сознания и эту страшную версию Дамблдора, и пещеру, и то, как всë это похоже на новую встречу с Волдемортом, теперь гораздо хуже и вывернутей.

— Отправляйся со мной, Гарри. Покинем страну, переждëм, пока шумиха уляжется. И нас ждут великие дела. — Голос Дамблдора теплеет, и Гарри слышит, что тот улыбается. — Или останься здесь. Мне очень жаль, но я не могу даже просто отпустить тебя, стерев память, слишком ненадëжно. Во всяком случае, я обещаю, что это будет быстро и безболезненно. Хотя, конечно, я бы не хотел, чтобы ты выбирал этот вариант: ты слишком мне дорог.

Пойманный врасплох, Гарри поднимает взгляд на Дамблдора и вдруг видит в лице уже-не-Аберфорта мальчишку с фото в чëртовой книге Скитер; точно так же он глядел и на Гриндельвальда, понимает Гарри, и ледяной ком внутри замерзает ещë немного от мысли, что в идеальном сценарии Дамблдора Гарри — на роли Гриндельвальда.

Большой палец, поглаживающий его руки, подтверждает это.

Гарри изо всех сил представляет взгляд прежнего Дамблдора, Дамблдора с портрета, когда всë закончилось, тëплый, любящий и гордый им, и, глядя в глаза Дамблдору, что сидит перед ним, отвечает:

— Альбус, — и тусклые голубые глаза вспыхивают торжеством.

Гарри освобождает одну руку и касается его лица, шеи, отводит в сторону сбившиеся серые волосы, и ловит себя на попытке запомнить это, впитать как можно больше, на дикой уверенности, что это всë равно Дамблдор, так или иначе.

Две волшебные палочки больно утыкаются в спину Гарри, когда Дамблдор притягивает его навстречу себе, и Гарри закрывает глаза, тянется вперëд, чувствуя, как ледяной ком внутри трескается, и в нëм растëт и рвëтся наружу бессмысленный крик.

Губы Дамблдора касаются губ Гарри, и Гарри обхватывает его голову второй рукой, вплетает пальцы в волосы.

И одним движением сворачивает ему шею.

С коротким тошнотворным хрустом Дамблдор оседает в кресле, и волшебные палочки выпадают из его руки на пол. Глаза его закрыты, и больше он не шевелится.

— Эннервейт! — Гарри подбирает палочки и направляет на Дамблдора свою. Ничего не происходит.

Пара диагностических заклинаний подтверждает, что он надëжно мëртв.

Сердце, с усилием думает Гарри, нужно сохранить сердце.

— Диффиндо! — говорит он, рассекая грудь тела Аберфорта, и сквозь бездумный туман в голове мысленно просит у него прощения.

У него получается далеко не так чисто, как у Дамблдора; его Диффиндо разворачивает всë на своëм пути, едва не задевая сердце, и уже аккуратнее Гарри перерезает последние артерии. Почти механически, с горячей липкой тяжестью в руке, Гарри доходит до заколдованной чаши, в которой некогда был хоркрукс. Она снова заполнена мерцающим зельем, и, разжав над ней ладонь, Гарри провожает взглядом сердце, падающее на дно.

Волны и тëмные разводы исчезают почти мгновенно, и зелье снова спокойно. Гарри пробует его рукой и натыкается на невидимый барьер; кубок, лежащий рядом с чашей, он запускает в озеро, и тот исчезает с тихим всплеском.

Озеро вскипает, и заклинание огненного кольца Гарри в этот раз уже знает — но Бузинная палочка в его руке вдруг нагревается, и весь крик вырывается из него во внезапном:

— Экспекто Патронум!

И перед ним вдруг возникает серебряная фигура Дамблдора.

Он встаëт рядом с Гарри, плача и улыбаясь одновременно, и инфери шарахаются от них, спотыкаются о тело Аберфорта и утаскивают с собой в озеро. Одним взмахом руки призрачный Дамблдор вызывает лодку, восходит на неë вместе с Гарри, и обратно она мчится быстрее.

— Профессор, — говорит Гарри, сглатывая клокочущий в горле не то смех, не то вопль.

Дамблдор молча доходит с ним до выхода из пещеры и спуска в воду, и дотрагивается до его плеча. Прикосновение неощутимо, но Гарри чувствует покалывание, как то, что бывает, если коснуться привидения, только тëплое.

Губы Дамблдора шевелятся беззвучно, но Гарри читает по ним:

«Спасибо».

И:

«Я люблю тебя».

Дыхание Гарри перехватывает, и последние слова он возвращает так же беззвучно.

Дамблдор склоняет голову, и Гарри видит на его серебристой мантии кривой грубый шов там, где у него было вырезано сердце; на глазах у Гарри шов выравнивается и исчезает, и Дамблдор улыбается ему снова, медленно растворяясь в темноте.

Когда он исчезает совсем, Гарри берëт Бузинную палочку посередине, нажимает — и самая сильная палочка в мире, последний раз повинуясь ему, ломается как сухая ветка. Размахнувшись, Гарри швыряет обломки в воду.

И аппарирует.

***

 _«САМЫЙ БОЛЬШОЙ ПРОВАЛ АВРОРАТА_  
_Бесследное исчезновение Бузинной палочки, Аберфорта Дамблдора и сердца Альбуса Дамблдора_  
_Насколько ответственны герои войны?_  
_стр. 3»_  


— Фигня, — говорит Рон. — Кто в своëм уме вообще верит Скитер?

Гарри запускает «Пророк» через кабинет, и тот, хлопая страницами, попадает ровно в мусорку.

— Ага, — отвлечëнно говорит Гарри.

В дверь всовывается новенький стажëр — Эрни? Энди?

— Гарри, — тараторит он, — тебя вызывают в камин. Хогвартс.

— Иду. — Забыв про «Пророк», Гарри поднимается.

Просунув голову в камин, он видит директорский кабинет Хогвартса и склонившуюся перед камином Макгонагалл.

— Муффлиато, — коротко говорит она. — Обойдëмся без дежурных вопросов о здоровье и делах, Поттер, но сделайте милость, верните «Тайны темнейшего искусства». Здесь им будет безопаснее.

И в ответ на его изумлëнный взгляд поясняет:

— Я тоже окклюмент. Хотя и не такой хороший, как директор Дамблдор или профессор Снейп.

Гарри судорожно пытается сообразить, что ей сказать, но Макгонагалл говорит снова, уже мягче:

— Не старайтесь, Гарри. — Она горько улыбается. — Мы с портретом профессора Дамблдора уже поняли, что могло случиться.

— Простите, — только и может выдавить Гарри.

Макгонагалл отмахивается.

— Палочка?..

— Сломана. Где-то в море.

— Хоркрукс?..

— Уничтожен. — Гарри сглатывает.

Она удовлетворённо кивает.

— Берегите себя, Гарри, — говорит она, и взгляд её нечитаем.

Только вернувшись в кабинет, Гарри понимает: ему стало легче.

Всë закончилось.


End file.
